


You Know What They Say About Assumptions

by simonsprettyface



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bitty Never Went to Samwell, Bitty is a little shit and Jack is charmed by it, Figure Skater Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Fluff, M/M, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Professional Baker Eric Bittle, well former figure skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Eric knew he was being a piece of shit, he was very aware. But the situation was too perfect to pass up. It wasn’t every day he got to flirt with a professional hockey player, let alone pretend that he had no idea how to skate.aka Jack assumes Eric doesn't know how to skate, and Eric loves to have a little fun proving people wrong





	You Know What They Say About Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post ](https://midnightwhispers12.tumblr.com/post/176890201910/fun-check-please-au-idea) so thanks op !

Eric knew he was being a piece of shit, he was very aware. But the situation was too perfect to pass up. It wasn’t every day he got to flirt with a professional hockey player, let alone pretend that he had no idea how to skate. 

It had started off innocently enough, Jack Zimmermann waltzed into his Boston bakery like it was nothing. And boy was he charming. So when he asked Eric out, how was he going to say no? 

“Do you want to meet up sometime? Maybe I can show you how to skate,” Jack said with a smile, and Eric melted. He knew he should’ve told him he was someone that used to skate at a professional level and also playing hockey for a couple years, but it would be fun to surprise him. Not to mention, who wouldn’t want to cozy up to Jack Zimmermann and hold his hand as he showed you the ropes on the ice? He would be a fool to pass this up.

So he didn’t. 

The day of the date came and he had butterflies in his stomach, if Eric was being honest it had been a little while since he had been on a date. Let alone a date with a gorgeous, tall, broad professional hockey player. He walked into the rink and grinned when he saw Jack, waving slightly at him.

“You made it,” Jack said as he walked over to Eric, smiling down at him.

“Of course, how could I pass up skating lessons from Jack Zimmermann?” he asked, keeping up the act. “I can’t wait to get on the ice, it’ll be fun.” Jack lead him to a bench and they changed into their skates, Jack giving him a small look as he laced up his skates. “I borrowed these from a friend, aren’t they nice?” he smiled softly as he lied, making sure they were completely laced up. 

Eric had to have been an actor in a past life, he decided. Because apparently when he set his mind to the act, he was really pulling it off. He pulled out his most convincing ‘Bambi on the ice’ impersonation as they got out there, smiling widely when Jack wrapped an arm around his waist. It really was nice, being pressed against Jack. Having him hold him close to his warm body. Having him hold his hand. Eric was in heaven. 

But as much as he loved it, he craved attention. He wanted to show off. “Okay, I’m ready. I’m gonna go do a lap on my own,” he said, smiling softly when Jack looked worried. Oh God, he was too cute for his own good. Eric pushed away and easily started to slide across the ice, like he was at home there. And really, he was. The ice was almost as home, as second nature, as the kitchen was to him. He felt so much like  _ Eric _ when he was skating, he loved it. It was like being free, being whole. He zipped around the rink a couple of times quickly, adding a couple jumps in at the end for fun. He smiled widely as he stopped by Jack, wiping his forehead as he stopped. “How was that?” he asked, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Jack’s eyes were wide as he looked down at Eric, a million thoughts and feelings shuffling through him at the same time. “What?” he asked. “You can skate,” he said after a moment.

“I can, I’m sorry,” he chuckled, feeling a little sheepish now that the secret was out. “You just seemed so excited to teach me. And who wouldn’t want to get held by Jack Zimmermann?” he asked. “But yeah. I might hold several awards in figure skating. And might’ve also played a little hockey in my day, so if you wanna whip out some sticks we can do that too,” he said like it was nothing. 

Jack looked amazed and confused, like part of him was still processing what just happened. “You’re amazing,” he decided after a moment, smiling over at him. “You’re really fast, you know that?” he asked.

Eric let out a small sigh of relief, just glad that Jack wasn’t mad about all of this. It wasn’t a big lie, or a lie told in malice, but it was still kind of a lie. So Jack really would’ve had a right to be mad. But he wasn’t. He seemed just that much more endeared by Eric because of it. “I’ve been told that a time or two,” he chuckled, smiling. “I bet I could beat you in a race,” he challenged.

“Oh you’re  _ on _ .”

Eric laughed loudly when Jack started towards him and he took off before Jack could reach him, racing him around the rink a few times. It was exhilarating, it was exciting. It was the most fun Eric had had in a long time. 

They took a few laps around the rink, laughing and teasing and chirping with Eric always just ahead of Jack. It gave him a surge of pride that he didn’t want to admit, that he was really faster than a professional hockey player. But Jack’s stamina caught up to Eric and the second he slowed down even a little, Jack was on him before he could realize what was happening.

Jack grabbed him from behind and pulled him to him, laughing as he picked him up off the ice for a moment. “Got you,” he smirked. 

Eric gasped softly when Jack grabbed him, feeling his strong arms lifting him up off the ice and knowing his own face grew hot for a moment. Well, that was something. “You did. Finally,” he teased. “Only took you what, half an hour? I expected more from a real life NHL player,” he said, squeaking slightly when Jack squeezed him before putting him back down. Before Eric could get away again, Jack turned him and pulled him close again, looking down at him with those blue eyes that make Eric’s heart flutter.

They shared their first kiss on the ice, along with the second and third. Kisses four through ten were on Jack’s couch after coffee. “I usually don’t have coffee in the evening.”  _ “I’m so glad you made an exception for me, that must be so hard for you.” _ “Haha, shut up.”

After kiss eleven (over coffee at breakfast “What’s with you and coffee?”  _ “Coffee is delicious Jack Zimmermann, you can’t deny it.” _ ) they stopped counting, but Eric’s favorite place to kiss is still on the ice. 

Especially after a Stanley Cup win.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I finally wrote a Check Please fic. It was inevitable, really. If you want to see more Check Please, along with Love Simon/Simon vs and many other random fandoms, you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.exhalebram.tumblr.com) or on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/exhalebram)


End file.
